


Persephone(Περσεφόνη)

by CubeEgo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeEgo/pseuds/CubeEgo
Summary: 约稿。肉文，初代光，♂光长批。发疯的城市，触手怪物，创世巨蛇，和属于不同世界的前英雄之间的故事。
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet, OC - Relationship, 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Persephone(Περσεφόνη)

这个夏天，天气特别炎热，尤利希斯从入春开始就做同一个噩梦做到了现在。

那是一个极其诡异而古怪的噩梦。在梦境里头，他在一条装满血的巨大肉隧道里沉浮，听见隧道的肉壁外侧响着频率疯狂的敲石声，就像是一群巨人不分昼夜地采挖着石头。那些噪音仿佛在咚咚的打击着他的心脏，也像是重重地打在他的脑神经上头。

在一开始，他一心想着要逃离这个鬼地方，他忍着地狱般的腥臭味，朝有空气流动过来的方向游过去......

就这样，他游了整整一个春天。

等到夏季来临，这时候差不多是个人也该绝望了。尤利希斯也不例外。所以当他的一个熟人敲开他住的小旅店的门时，就看见一个高高瘦瘦的精灵族男人，整个人像一张纸一样苍白，而眼圈黑得如同活尸。这个可怜的访客被吓得差点夺路而逃。

但这人也算是半个冒险者。他是一个在黑市长年以来如鱼得水的中间人，专门给冒险者介绍一些行会不会派发的，报酬高昂的工作。他跟尤利希斯已经是老熟人了。这次，尽管他被吓得面如死灰，还是鼓起勇气向尤利希斯举起了武器，质问他那位充满智慧的占星术师朋友的去向。

然后，他认出了尤利希斯左耳的黑色耳饰。

半刻钟后，误会解除，他们坐在旅馆简陋的木桌边，分别确认了对方的状况。熟人知道了可怜的尤利希斯被噩梦搞得几乎不敢睡觉，被迫天天强撑着眼皮，把有限的精力投向无限的学术研究上。而尤利希斯知道了这个中间人没有被他行尸走肉的鬼样子吓跑的原因：如果一个人看见了恐怖的东西而没有逃跑，那除了勇敢之外，还有一个可能的原因是，有更恐怖的东西蹲在他后方。

“......大海怪有什么离奇的？”尤利希斯撇了一下嘴。

“那不是普通的大海怪。你听我说，根据最早的报告，在一开始它出现在罗塔诺海的幻海流里面，那艘海钓船所有的鱼竿都被它的触手扯断了。注意一下，不是鱼线，是鱼竿。那艘船上可都是些不得了的冒险者。但还是有好些拉拉菲尔族直接被扯进海里喂了鱼。后来梅尔托尔海峡，加拉迪翁湾外海也有人看见了它。但没有人看见它的全貌。都只是从海里伸出来的一两根触手，那些触手漆黑如夜，上面密密麻麻都是吸盘，就像是千万只眼睛。有好些人不小心看到那触手，回来就都疯了。天天蹲在个什么地方，不知道为什么的拿着东西拼命敲地板......你想象一下那个情景，利姆萨·罗敏萨那样一个国际大都会，到处都有人眼神呆滞的蹲着，咚咚的敲着石地板，从早敲到晚，从晚敲到早。好多商人都被吓得不开张了。医疗师想用催眠的办法治疗他们的精神，这些人在被催眠的状态里就一直说好烫好烫，说有岩浆火海，周围都是血和死人，还有人说自己要挖矿石，要工作。医疗师问他们为什么钓个海鱼回来就要挖矿，他们说是冥王陛下的命令......”

尤利希斯听到这里，手里的茶杯一哆嗦。他连忙放下茶杯，用手帕擦拭手上滚烫的茶水。在他面前，这个中间人好像完全没有注意到他的小动作，自顾自的说着话，尤利希斯一边擦着手，一边端详着他。

这个中间人喝了热茶，脸上的血色还是没恢复过来，他眼睛向前凸着，灰蒙蒙的，眼里的血丝很多。尤利希斯看着，莫名的有种陌生感，又有些发毛。

“现在所有海钓船都停航了，总督悬赏三千万金币找人去解决那只大海怪。”

中间人舔了舔下唇，全身颤抖着，带着几分恐惧，几分兴奋的说道：“然后前几批的冒险者坐大船过去，就是以前你解决利维亚桑的时候坐过的那种大船......他们去了几天，船就回来了。你猜怎么着，人全给蒸发了！那两天海上没有其他任何的船，就只有那艘船在航行。但是船上一个人也没有了。没有任何打斗的痕迹，连饭菜和餐具都好端端留在餐桌上，浴室的花洒还在滋滋冒着热水。客房里留有那些冒险者的行李，甚至衣服和鞋子，写到一半的信件。还挺有生活气息的。船上的人就像是在一瞬之间蒸发了一样。包括水手，船长，掌舵的，仓库里的老鼠......那整艘船上一个活口都找不着。整个利姆萨·罗敏萨都吓疯了。这不活见鬼吗，这样的船居然还能顺利的自己返航，跑回港口来。”

“......这活听起来是去找死。”

“你才不怕死，不是吗？”中间人搓着手背，“你可是这个世界闻名遐耳的大英雄，这活早晚会落到你头上。你要是走我这边的渠道，我保证你能赚到总督现在悬赏的五千万......不仅如此，还有我这边的一些老板给的零零碎碎的钱，最后你起码会有两个亿的收入吧。要是你能拿到那个大海怪的任何部位，最好是一根触手。我保证你这辈子再也不用愁钱花了。你可要好好想想。”

尤利希斯知道这个中间人是什么意思。他要是去干掉那只诡异的大海怪，他的名声会再次在这个世界上传颂，另外这个中间人背后的老板也会认为这家伙抬抬手指头就能让光之战士做牛做马。这家伙的地位立马会水涨船高。对于玩黑市的富豪来说，几个亿根本不算钱，有地位有名声，钱不过就是个数字。

但整件事可能并不如同表面上这般简单。从刚才这个人进门的时候开始，尤利希斯好几次注意到这个人的眼白里头，有小鱼须一样的黑影在缓缓游动。他想起中间人方才的描述：很多人看见那个海怪的触手就疯掉了。

既然如此，这个人为什么能说出那根触手的外表，还能说得绘声绘色的？

“你之前好像也是很沉迷海钓......”

“是啊，怎么了？”

中间人冲尤利希斯笑了笑，尤利希斯看着他。这个人的眼睛又圆又灰，像死鱼眼珠子似的。

这个人从一开始就只是圆瞪着眼睛，直勾勾地看着他。没有眨过一次眼。

这时候尤利希斯心里有一种预感，他觉得他不应该挑明一些事情。他这个时候或许应该有更多感觉的，比方说恐惧，愤怒......又或许，他应该对他一直能隐约嗅到的，从面前这人身上散发出来的尸臭，感到毛骨悚然。

只是，他心里头其实出乎意料的，特别的死气沉沉，寂如死水......他可能还是太困了。他眼皮耷拉着，整个人好像是一具空皮囊，枯竭的灵魂在空壳里缓缓飘荡着。

他想了一会儿，问道：“那些活着发疯的人，有说更多的话吗？比方说，关于那个冥王陛下的？”

“他们说，冥王，哈迪斯陛下......还是黑帝斯陛下。差不多就是这个发音吧。”中间人耸了耸肩，“这点也是特别奇怪的。他们都是些艾欧泽亚人，那么冥界的神，不应该是纳尔札尔吗？黑帝斯是什么东西......听说那边的研究团队查了很多资料，在全世界的历史里都找不到叫做‘黑帝斯’的神。你也是个研究者，你知道这个名字吗？”

尤利希斯低下头，他用精灵式优雅的动作，慢慢地喝了一口茶。

“我倒是知道这个名字。”他抿了一下嘴唇，说道：“我会去找那个大海怪问问的。”

*

黑帝斯，哈迪斯......尤利希斯自然知道这个名字，他牢牢的记住了这个名字的发音，尽管他大概永远也不会知道这个名字如何拼写。

这是一个古代人的名字。爱梅特赛尔克在黑风海底告诉了他这个名字，让他不要去忘记古代人存在过的痕迹。

尤利希斯对于那件事，至今不知道该如何作感想。作为活着的人，得到了这个世界的人，尽管他的确如艾里迪布斯所指责的一般，仅仅以杀戮来解决了所有问题，他也可以有很多种安抚自己的办法。但尤利希斯没有那样去做，让自己沉醉于陈词滥调里获得虚幻的道德满足是一种懈怠，他认为自己作为一名研究者，应该要对自己的意识保持谨慎。

他想着这些事走过拱门，一条两边是漆黑圆柱的长廊在他面前展开，这里的地面被打磨得发亮，纤尘不染，清晰地映照出了他的轮廓。他低下头，端详地板上的倒影：一个白头发的高瘦精灵，皮肤苍白，穿着居家的白衬衫，眼底下是模糊的黑影——他自己也觉得自己就像是一个活死人了。

正这么想着，他又冒出一个新念头：他现在是在什么地方？

人有时候会有这种感觉：自己先前在一个地方，跟某个熟人说话。一眨眼，自己又在另外一个地方走着了，走出好几步路才想到问题，奇怪自己为什么会在这里。

当人出现这种感觉的时候，他一般是在做梦。一层梦境套着一层梦境，或者是睡得迷迷糊糊的，醒来后也不知道眼前的是现实还是梦境了。当然，在这个人产生疑问的时候，一般也是已经醒过来了。

那就是说，他在旅馆跟中间人讨论什么让人发疯的大海怪的事情，只是他在做梦——这倒是很有可能。在利姆萨·罗敏萨那边出现名字跟爱梅特赛尔克一样的大海怪，这种事情本身也太奇怪了。

这样说，现在他所在的地方，就是现实世界了？

尤利希斯抬起头，环顾四周一圈，他每看这地方一眼，心里就对这个恢弘壮丽的黑色宫殿多添一分不明所以的恐惧。

或许是这个地方建造得太过离谱了，这根本是巨人建造的宫殿，这些圆柱的顶端仿佛直插云霄，而天花板直接隐没在漆黑混沌的宇宙当中。这个地方肯定能够让巨人住得很舒适，让他想起海底都市亚马乌罗提，可亚马乌罗提好像并不流行这种压抑的黑墙。

说实话，这很奇怪，他无数次一个人探寻诡异的遗迹，习惯踩着满地的森森白骨前进，他从来没有害怕过。为什么偏偏是面对这些光鲜亮丽的地板石和柱子，他却满脑子都是想逃呢？

正这么想着，他看见不远处有一个人影徐徐走来，这人一走近，他看出来这是一个宫女打扮的美丽少女，额上长有加雷马式的第三只眼睛，少女一看见他，就连忙向他欠身施礼。

——话说，为何他立即认出这个少女的打扮是属于“宫女”，他很熟悉这种服装制式吗？

在尤利希斯对自己脑子里想的事情产生疑惑，并且头骨里面开始隐隐作痛时，少女对他说道：“尤利希斯殿下，皇帝陛下正到处找您呢。”

搞什么......

尤利希斯不明所以的看着少女，同时，他脑壳内的疼痛正在加剧，他强忍着，脸上不动声色。然而，一些“记忆”和“认知”，正随着疼痛一起，在他头颅里扩散开来。

陡然间，他明白了这里是什么地方，以及他是什么身份。

......还有那个皇帝陛下是谁。

“陛下要我转告您。”少女面无表情的说道：“要是您继续游手好闲，忘记身为儿子的本分，他会打断您的双腿。”

尤利希斯沉默了好一会儿，他不知道该如何评价皇帝陛下的这段话以及那个人的趣味。爱梅特赛尔克并不是一个没有常识的人，甚至恰恰相反，那个人比星球上任何人都要懂得多。正因如此，尤利希斯心情复杂。

刚才，他想起来了所有的事情：比方说，这里是加雷马帝国的皇宫，而他是索鲁斯皇帝的养子。

索鲁斯皇帝没有娶妻，选择收养他一个异族男子作为自己的继承人。这自然是极其不合理的。在这背后唯一的原因是，索鲁斯想要让他怀孕，希望他能够生下帝国的继承人，但却不愿意让他成为帝国的皇后。

因为皇后会拥有帝国一半的统治权，那索鲁斯就不能对他为所欲为了。

这整件事只要稍微一想，就会感觉充满了不合理的地方。譬如，索鲁斯身为拥有无上权力的独裁皇帝，他自然能限制皇后的权利，对皇后为所欲为。但是，当尤利希斯注视着少女的眼睛，以及这些雄伟圆柱及其上方的虚无混沌时，他莫名其妙的认同了这件事。

——因为“这个世界”就是这样运行的，所以爱梅特赛尔克不得已用这种特殊的方式来规避“自然法则”。

他想起不久前爱梅特赛尔克对他说过的话......不过近年那个人说自己已经从议事会退休，如今只是“哈迪斯”了。那天，他被哈迪斯用魔法扒光了衣服，无形的重力把他死死的压在地板上。

他被扒得赤身裸体，如最卑贱的奴隶一般四肢着地的跪着，动弹不得，无法藏住下体隐秘的部位。

两腿之间那个部位传来的灼热，传遍了他的全身......他听见头顶上方的哈迪斯居高临下的声音。

“......哼，说是什么英雄，你在我眼里，不过也就是个刚活了几十年的小婴儿而已。我总不该把半个国家交到婴儿手上吧......好了，就这样办，你来做我的儿子，我会好好教导你，改正你的一堆臭毛病，你以后就乖乖的做一个好孩子。”

尤利希斯当时咬牙切齿。他自然是听不得这种话的。法师在识字率低下的艾欧泽亚地位很高，尤利希斯是世界上数一数二的法师，心性里多少有几分傲气。没错，在面对身为古代人的无影时......尤利希斯也知道自己在学识上不可能比得上这个人，但这并不妨碍他忍受不得这家伙的态度。

“你比我多活了千万年，也不过如此......你长得不好看，为人毫无风度，甚至败给一个婴儿。”尤利希斯故作刻薄的回敬道：“在手下败将面前端出长辈的架势，可是会被小婴儿们笑话的。”

事实上，哈迪斯只要稍微正经一点起来，他就能展现出能让这个世界上绝大部分人陷入迷恋的奇妙魅力。关于这一点，完全可以从疯狂崇拜他的绝大多数加雷马族身上看出来：这个男人相貌堂堂，脸上没有什么能挑出毛病的地方，还拥有一双太阳神似的金色双眼。只要他不去展露出那些仿佛把周围人当孩童戏耍似的，装模做样的夸张神态，再好好弄一下眉毛，他乍看上去就是一个英俊的贵族男子。

另外这里还有一件很重要的事情：尽管在黑风海底，哈迪斯的确败给了尤利希斯，然而当时尤利希斯身边有七个来自异世界的英雄，而如今他身旁只有空气。

也就是说，尤利希斯此时装模做样并非是一件好事。他自己也意识得到这一点，他只是有点条件反射，在这个人面前很不服气。

接着，他看着男人对他慢慢地，如同睥睨着猎物的食肉猛兽似得眯起眼睛。在他不禁由此联想起另外一个金发碧眼的加雷马人的一瞬间，他看见男人眼里确实放出了一丝愉悦的闪光，就好像，如愿以偿的眼着看他一脚踏入了某个陷阱一般。

“我说，这位大英雄看起来是脑子哪跟筋搭错线了啊。”男人脸色似笑非笑的，微微弯腰，用弯曲的指节，慢慢打自己的脑壳示意。“你在说谁是手下败将啊……要我是你的手下败将，你还会落到我手里吗？”

他说罢，尤利希斯看着他悠然自得的神态，不由得愣了一下。

确实是这回事......按照他的记忆，哈迪斯已经死了，他们最后一次见面时，哈迪斯游走在人界和冥界之间，顺手帮了他一把。那之后，哈迪斯必然是继续往冥界去了。又怎么可能还是当加雷马的一国之君，还收他为养子......

甚至还是以年轻的外表坐在王座上。

尤利希斯脑壳里头愈发疼痛了，这种痛火辣辣的，竟然就发生在他的头颅深处。就像是蛇的毒液，在腐蚀着他的理智。

他的意识模糊了，连对自我的认知也变得支离破碎......

他是谁？

这件本来毋庸置疑的的事情，开始逐渐变成一个问题。

他脑袋里的记忆跟现实完全搭不上。他莫非是患有精神分裂的病人吗，他出生在加雷马帝国，成为哈迪斯的养子......至于其他的记忆，都是他的幻想......

要是他的记忆足够完整，清晰。这种猜想就会不堪一击，脆弱得好笑。但在此时，尤利希斯察觉到了记忆的消退。就像很多人会在梦醒时分时体会到的一样，他一下子想不起来了很多他以为他能想起来的事情：他想不起任何一个他心目中的“同伴”的脸庞和姓名，他觉得自己是这个世界的英雄，他却想不起世界曾经遭受过什么会需要他去舍身相助的苦难。他记得自己曾经解放过一个国家，既然如此，那个国家的国名......

他脸色本来就相当的苍白，如今更是毫无血色。他开始发现了一个事实：他并不是什么大英雄和光之战士，他只是哈迪斯所收养的一个，患有妄想症的儿子罢了。

现在，他一个这种身份的人，顶撞了哈迪斯。

*

“尤利希斯殿下，您不能再耽搁了。”

宫女的声音把尤利希斯从记忆里捞出来，尤利希斯摇晃了一下身子，在他的双腿之间，他感到一阵湿润的暖意正在从他体内涌泉而出。

他几乎要一下子跪倒在地上，他察觉到自己马上就要站不稳时，立刻就跌跌撞撞地往身旁最近的柱子靠过去。

他全身都在冒冷汗，身上好像每块肌肉都是硬邦邦的。同时，他的裤裆越来越湿。

他低头看自己的手，他颤抖的手指在他朦胧的视野里出现了残影。宫女来到他身边，温柔地对他说道：“殿下，您看啊，都说您就不该离开陛下的寝宫。皇帝陛下是不许我们碰您的，您现在，只能靠自己爬回去了。”

尤利希斯的身体贴在柱子上，他用力咬住下唇，感到自己全身皮肤都在泌着汗。

就像有一团火，在他的下体烧着，热量从他私处的肉道口涌进来，传遍他的全身。

“滚......”

“陛下说——”

“我管他说什么！”

反正宫女是不会碰他的，尤利希斯挣扎着，朝记忆里的哈迪斯的寝宫的相反方向走。他的腿软得像没有了骨头，他只能一直扶着柱子，手掌不时因为汗在光滑的柱面上打滑——为什么他刚才居然感受不到呢。他每走一步路，腿间都炸开让他头晕眼花的快感。

他几乎能听见“那样东西”在他腿间叮咚作响。

他不知道自己走出了多少步，走到最后，他的视野已经像是盖了一层厚厚的雾水，看什么都是糊的。

眼前好像是开阔的空间，他终于来到了走廊的尽头。他用力揉几下眼睛，然后当即目瞪口呆。

这是一个巨型石厅，一眼看上去，恐怕能容纳一万个巨人在里面跳舞。而这里也的确充满了巨人。大厅尚未建完，有数百个长得像百臂巨人——就是那些世代被萨纳兰人囚禁在矿山底下压榨的生物——在石厅内部忙忙碌碌的工作着。它们的体型可谓是顶天立地，远非萨纳兰那些怪物可比。身为精灵的尤利希斯只有它们一根脚趾头高。

然而，这里还存在一头比百臂巨人更庞大的怪物。跟“它”相比，百臂巨人们就像不过是蚁群——而“蚂蚁”们正忙着搬运这个断下来的死蛇的头。

当尤利希斯看向那血淋淋的蛇头时，巨蛇突然睁开了眼睛。那足以遮挡一个人眼前所有天空的黄眼睛，正直勾勾的看向这个凡人。

【幸会......】蛇头吐出红舌，声如洪钟，【这个世界的珀耳塞福涅......你看啊，这就是你丈夫对我干的好事。】

尤利希斯茫然的看着它，巨蛇也端详着尤利希斯。

随后，巨蛇失望的闭上一半眼睛。

【我居然还听说，这个世界的哈迪斯是被珀耳塞福涅打下冥界的......】巨蛇口气中的悲戚溢于言表，【看看这是什么啊，区区一个坠为凡人的神而已。连自己在谁肚子里安然无恙了几个月都不知道......早知如此，我就不会为了你得罪冥王，你还是老实点去给哈迪斯操罢。】

......啊？

尤利希斯愣愣的看着巨蛇的头颅后面，那里有一条敞开的，同样巨大的肉隧道，正是巨蛇失去了脑袋的蛇身......那东西对尤利希斯而言，眼熟得很意外。他绝对不会弄错这件事，他刚在里头呆完一个春天。

一些百臂巨人忙着把勾绳缠在巨蛇头上，还有一些巨人在搬运着一块块巨石。尤利希斯的头开始痛了起来，他发觉有很多事情开始对得上了，在另一面，又没有任何一件事情称得上是合情合理，能够让人理解。

“要是我现在不想见那个男人呢？”尤利希斯看着巨蛇，喃喃道：“要是我回到你的身体里，等我醒来之后，我是不是会回到我想要的那个现实？”

“啊？要是你想要的现实是被我打断双腿的话......”

此时，带着几分戏谑的声音出现在尤利希斯身后。

尤利希斯没有回头，冥王不轻易开玩笑，哈迪斯说的每一个音节，都在他后背勾起一整片鸡皮疙瘩。

*

透明度黑纱帐在停滞的空气里轻轻摇曳着，暗属性的以太流取代了风，在尤利希斯脸下经过。精灵的泪珠被吹得微微歪向一边，他弓着身子，低头看正一滴又一滴的掉到自己大腿上的泪水。

泪水滑落到他大腿内侧，带来一丝一丝的痒。尤利希斯感觉非常奇怪。他呆呆的看着自己的两条腿，他简直不知道这是不是还能叫做腿了......他的膝盖，以及膝盖往下的地方，都消失不见了。没有半块伤疤，没有流一滴血。他两条大腿的切口被皮肤包裹着。好像他生来就没长有腿一样。

他失去了双腿，但是他什么都感觉不到。

只有一滴滴泪水掉到皮肤上，他才感觉到痒。

“真是个没骨气的儿子。”哈迪斯伸出戴着手套的手来给他擦脸上的泪水。“不是跟你说了吗，等你做个好孩子，我就会把腿还给你......也都警告过你这么多次了。”

尤利希斯直接一拳打到他的脸上——他是很想这么做。

拳头停滞在半空，连接着他的手腕和床柱的黑带子阻止了他进一步的动作，整张大床都被他的蛮力带动，吱呀作响。

“好了，我现在明白了，你不打算要回自己的腿。”哈迪斯故作惋惜地叹了一口气。

尤利希斯听见男人解开皮带的声音。

他的脸更痒了，是有更多泪水正在从他的眼睛里冒出来。他咬紧牙关，全身僵硬的肌肉越来越烫。

他是没骨气的哭个不停，他哭得脸都在发烫，甚至鼻涕都要冒出来了。这确实很丢脸。但这完全不是因为他失去了双腿。

赤裸着身体的哈迪斯上了床，此情此景，或许至少有一件事值得庆幸。身为冥王，男人看起来暂时不打算使用他巨人一般的冥王身躯。现在他只是用着凡人大小的躯壳，压到尤利希斯的身上，他看起来很苍白，比尤利希斯“想要的现实”里的他要苍白得多。

“......我不怀孕。”

“听不清楚哦——”哈迪斯用任性的口吻拖长声调，他坐在尤利希斯的腿间，拿手指弹了一下尤利希斯腿中心的阴核。

那是一颗血红的，属于女性生殖器官的东西，只不过，长在尤利希斯腿间的这个东西，已经肿得远远超出了一般女人阴核的大小。恐怕即使是世界上最忙碌的妓女，也不会有这么大的阴核了。它涨得就像一颗葡萄。哈迪斯不过是轻轻弄了它一下，尤利希斯眼眶就又涌出来了几滴泪水。

哈迪斯把玩起挂在他阴核上的白色耳环，尤利希斯瞪圆了眼睛，哭得满脸泪花的挣扎了起来。

只不过他双手受缚，又没了双腿。也只能由着哈迪斯的手指在他腿间为所欲为。

“够了......哈啊.....停.....” 

他的身体越来越烫，这种感觉就像在地狱的岩浆池里泡澡......而哈迪斯根本不理会他的痛苦，手上的动作不急不缓。

哈迪斯也不是第一次两次的玩他了。不一会儿，尤利希斯喘着粗气，整个人跟快死了一样瘫软到床上，在他腿间，春水如喷泉一般涌出，哈迪斯也被喷得满手水光。

“不如这样办......”哈迪斯低头看自己手上的春液，舔了一口，脸上露出相当讨人厌的冷笑：“乖儿子，你要是肯叫我一声父亲，我就帮你把这个耳环摘下来，然后再来干你。”

尤利希斯瞪着他，张开嘴，慢慢的做出“父亲”这个词第一个发音的嘴型，然后又慢慢的，清晰的说出了整个词“......操你！”

他其实一般不说这个粗俗的词。但任何人要是整天从早到晚都在强奸威胁之下或者正被强奸，都会变得能随口说出这种词的。

“这样啊......”哈迪斯看似毫不生气的又笑了一下。“那如你所愿，我会让你操......直到你怀孕为止。”

说着，他轻松地用阴茎顶开了尤利希斯本来就被阴核分开的两片阴唇，尤利希斯把头扭向一边不去看他。但他的呼吸越来越急促。那根大得根本不像样的怪物玩意，直接碾着红肿的阴核和挂在上面的耳坠，蛮横地一寸寸拓开尤利希斯的蜜穴。

*

尤利希斯感觉有点诡异，他现在满脑子居然就在想之前他看见的那些巨人，那断首的巨蛇，还有那个宫女......他在想现在他们一定听得见他的惨叫。

而且他还在继续惨叫。

他的声音沙哑，嗓子也又干又痛。可是他还在惨叫......他控制不住。就像他控制不住的流眼泪一样。

世界上没有人会知道这是什么级别的折磨。他简直宁愿被砍下四肢都不愿受这种折磨。哈迪斯微凉的肉体压在他身上，他们的肌肉粘合在一起，哈迪斯在他身上摇晃着，带动他的全身，他跟挂在哈迪斯身上的人偶似的剧烈摇晃，视野天旋地转。他的下体......他的体内像是有一团火在烧，在他的整块下体，里里外外的烧着。

他的阴核，还有阴核下面的蜜穴里外，都泡在水里，并且像被刺破的水球一样，不断漏着水。

他流太多水了，他们的下体在抽插间发出很响亮的水声。即便他一直在惨叫，他也能听见这些水声。本来他只剩下不到半截的大腿就根本阻止不了哈迪斯用肉棒侵入他的下体，他流了这么多水，更是让哈迪斯插他插得极为顺利。

他喉咙里开始发出不成形的怪声，他甚至说不出半个词语。

他很想推开哈迪斯，至少，他想要看清楚哈迪斯用来插他的“那东西”到底是什么......

那无疑是长在哈迪斯两腿之间的，是哈迪斯的生殖器......可是，为什么会有......

那些密密麻麻的东西，是吸盘吗？

尤利希斯眼前一阵阵发黑。

他在黑沉沉的，模糊的世界里，也不知道自己就这样挨了多久的奸淫。有好几次他感觉到哈迪斯在他体内射精......他感觉到跟哈迪斯的体温一样低的液体在注入他的体内，冲击着他的肚子。在后来，他甚至能听见自己肚子里响起了水柱拍打水面那种声音。他的肚子鼓了起来。

这么多的精液，一定是足够让他怀孕的。

在一开始，他感到很绝望，到了后来，他却甚至有一些庆幸了。因为他开始想要是他怀孕了，这些折磨一定就会结束。哈迪斯不就是想要他怀孕吗……不是说了只要怀孕就可以停下来了吗？

他就这样想着，整个人昏昏沉沉的。他感觉到哈迪斯在他体内一遍又一遍的射精，中途他昏过去了几次，但他还是机械性的，如同身在占星院的实验室一样的，对内射到自己体内的精液计数......逐渐的他数到了三十多次，五十多次......后来又变成了三位数。

要是他神智清醒，他早该发现状况不对劲。冥王像是要把他活活肏死在床上，像是要把他下体捅出一个大洞。

然而他不可能神智清醒，在哈迪斯刚开始抵住他肿胀的阴核，碾住他所有碰不得的敏感点肏他的时候，他就快疯掉了。现在他挺着装满精液的大肚子了，又怎么可能神智清醒呢。

其实他昏过去的时候，哈迪斯给他喂了些许凉水，润了一下他的喉咙。不过他终究还是哑了。

哈迪斯慢慢地插着他的时候，他叫不出来了，只能在男人身下声若蚊蚋的抽泣。

后来在某一天，哈迪斯可能是终于满足了，从他的身体上爬起来，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。

他的身体在哈迪斯从他体内拔出阴茎的时候被扯动了一下，随后就跟人偶一样瘫死在床上，一动不动了。

他余光有瞥见哈迪斯的嘴动了几下，但他什么都听不见。他整张脸都呆滞着，眼睛直愣愣地看着前方，又什么都没有看见。

在他腿间，稠白精水从无法合拢的蜜穴里涌泉而出，而那颗腥红的肉核，更是肿得有些透明了，看起来像是再也不能经受哪怕最轻柔的一碰。

*

这种地狱般的生活过久了，尤里希斯开始经常处于困惑之中。他对任何事情的认知都是模糊的。比方说他总是不知道自己到底有没有怀孕，他肚子里接受过无数升精液，哈迪斯简直把他当成精液的容器。只要他们还是功能正常的活物，他一定会怀孕。他的肚子也经常涨得跟皮球一样，但他还是不能确认，同时也是不敢确认，他肚子里面的到底是胎儿，还是只有粘糊糊的冥王精水。

他有时候还会想起那条巨蛇，还有那些百臂巨人，巨蛇称他为“这个世界的珀耳塞福涅”，它的意思似乎是说用肚子保护了他几个月，而哈迪斯砍掉了它的脑袋，然后他就离开它体内，也就是他梦里那条肉隧道了。巨蛇说的话很没头没脑，他完全不能理解。但是他的确在肉隧道里呆过，他本来以为那是梦。他在隧道里还听见采伐声，现在看来，很可能就是百臂巨人采伐石块的声音。

他又想起来，在他“想要的现实里”，在他妄想症发作的最后，那个中间人说利姆萨·罗敏萨近海出现了一只大海怪，看到的人们都疯了，天天只会敲着石头。

这些本应该毫不相干的事情，却都有微妙的联系在里头。当然，这其中最大的可能是，他的妄想症让他忘记自己身为哈迪斯的禁脔的现实，然后他扭曲了自己对现实的认知，以现有的元素妄想出“另外一个现实”来。

又可能是......他的妄想里有“真正的现实”，哈迪斯扭曲了他对现实的认知，就像他扭曲了利姆萨·罗敏萨那些人的认知一样。

这个可能性或许是微乎其微的。要是哈迪斯真的能扭曲他的认知，那必定会删除他的许多记忆。既然如此，哈迪斯肯定也会删除他关于巨蛇的记忆。

这样想着，尤利希斯挺着大肚子在床上又过了好些日子。他失去了双腿，哈迪斯只要稍微一碰他腿间的肉核就能让他发疯，让他高潮迭起，喷得腿间满是混有精液的春水，让那个男人随时都可以轻松插进他肚子里折腾他。既然他落到了这种下场，不管他还在想什么都没有用了。他还能做什么呢。现在冥王喜欢把他当什么他就是什么。他是养子，是性玩具，是储精器，是生育工具......悉随尊便。

“最近你倒是变得可爱了……”

这几天，哈迪斯抱着他的时候，不时谓然而叹。

“要是你一开始就这样听话，我们也不用发展到这个地步......没了双腿很难受吧。”

说着，哈迪斯像撒娇一样用下巴蹭了一下他的脖子。

“我想到一个办法。不如就这样办......你来给我生一些分身，你每分娩一次，我就把腿还回给你一个月。你觉得这样如何？”

分娩......分身......

说实话，尤利希斯虽然不解其意，但是也被这两个词的涵义吓得全身骨头都在发冷。

然而......他点了点头。

一脸温顺的样子。

哈迪斯亲吻他的额头。他不知道哈迪斯有没有看出他的心思。

要是他不答应，他就只能永远留在这张床上，只是一个被哈迪斯肏的东西。

不见天日。

无论等待着他的事情再怎么可怕，他都只能这样选择。

无论有多么可怕......

哈迪斯把他搂在怀里，那根布满吸盘的冰凉性器在他体内蛮横的进出着。频率越来越离谱，尤利希斯也是一个男性，他知道这根本不是人类能做到频率。

要不是哈迪斯把他抱得很紧，他想他一定会被摇得昏过去。

肉核又在被密集的吸盘狠狠蹂躏，他感觉到自己的理智向潮水一般退去。

他发现自己又张开嘴，做出惨叫的动作。

“唔......呜呼......”

他退化的喉咙发出了比蚊子叫还要模糊弱小的声音。

*

他的腿间一直都是湿漉漉的，糊满了他高潮喷出来的浆水和哈迪斯的精液。原本他就是一个储精罐子，现在他更像一个漏了的储精罐，他怀疑现在他捅自己身上任何地方一刀，伤口冒出来的都会是哈迪斯的精液。

于是，他终究还是怀孕了。

他不时能感受到自己肚子里的胎动......他以前好像听什么人说过，孕妇会感受到肚子里的胎儿踢肚皮的疼痛。

他感受到的胎动却不是这样的，他肚子里面，好像总有什么冰凉的，像盘成一团的蛇群一样的东西，总是在蠕动着。

毛骨悚然。

他不时为这种诡异的胎动感到恐惧，他开始后悔了。他无疑是怀上了一个邪恶的怪物，或许，是很多个邪恶的怪物。他还要把这些怪物生下来，它们会通过他的阴道，降生于世......

哈迪斯也没有因为他怀孕而停止肏弄他。他经常在男人的肏穴声中昏了又醒，他最近哭得更厉害了，他没有办法控制这个。他现在没有办法惨叫，也说不出半个抗议的词，他唯一能表达出来的只有眼泪。泪腺就完全不管他的感受，自顾自的崩溃着。

可能就是他的精神已经崩溃到这种程度，只不过他还不肯承认。

*

他分娩的过程持续了大半天，这大半天里面，他不断高潮，春水和后代们钻出阴道时带出来的粘液一起弄湿了大半张床单。

“居然被刚出生的儿子们弄成这样，也太淫荡了吧，你这要我怎么办……”

哈迪斯挖苦着他，语气里满是笑意。他却完全没有心情生气了。他的身体处于极限状态当中，过度的性兴奋好像在焚烧他全身的器官和皮肤。

他体内到底有多少条......

他的心脏跟装了冰一样的冰凉，极度的恐惧和厌恶几乎要让他失去自我意识了。他之前不小心看了从他腿间爬出来的“那些东西”一眼，那之后，他进入了恍惚状态。

布满了吸盘，漆黑如夜的，扭动着的触手团......看起来像是长满了眼睛。

这些小小的触手团在他肚子里面长成，正顺着他的阴道爬出来，泡在他高潮喷出的水液和不久前还占有着阴道的父亲的精液里，经常有意无意的打几下“母亲”肿大的肉核。

尤里希斯自己都不明白，为什么他还能只是哭得稀里哗啦。他觉得他应该当场疯掉，那么他就可以什么都不知道了。

可能是，他发疯的极限就是痛哭流涕吧……

他感觉到哈迪斯伸手过来抚摸他的头发，温柔地安抚他。

他也感觉得到，在他好不容易熬到肚皮瘪下去，分娩终于结束之后，哈迪斯又来到他的腿间，把那根同样布满吸盘的怪异性器插进他体内。

......他又被灌精了。

他的身体在床上摇晃着，他眼神空洞，呆呆的看着前方一团漆黑的浓雾。浓雾里有一双金色的眼睛，带着几分冷意，还有几分阴寒的执念，死死的盯着他。

他永远也逃不出这双金眼的目光。

他突然明白了这件事，就像是突然听见了命运之神对他的判决。

*

契而不舍是任何一个出色的冒险者以及研究者的优良品质，尽管尤利希斯早已经绝望了。他感觉到他自己好像就是在被肉体的本能驱动罢了，不管怎么说，在哈迪斯把双腿暂时性的还给他之后，他的身体还是动起来了。

冥王宫殿的面积，简直有凡人一座国际大都会那般的恢宏壮阔。尤利希斯不知道自己是怎么走出来，又是怎么跌倒在巨蛇面前的。

他自己都觉得不可思议，他的裤裆湿透了。他每走一步路，甚至他的腿只是稍微动一下，都会牵动这颗肉核......他一路上不断高潮....

现在他倒在地上，肉核仍然在他腿间发着烫。哈迪斯即使是在这一刻也有鲜明的存在感——他的肉核上仍然挂着哈迪斯的耳坠。

【珀耳塞福涅......真可怜啊，看来这个世界的哈迪斯也是一个可怕的男神，自当如此。】

他听见巨蛇嘶嘶的笑声，语气里没有半分同情。

【我知道你为什么来找我，你想我救你离开冥界吧。可惜啊，我很遗憾的告诉你，不用痴心妄想了。】

【吾乃创始之神俄菲翁......年轻的时候我还能趾高气扬地这样说，如今......哼，吾......我，就是一条平易近人的卑贱老蛇罢了。】

【当年我败给了真正的创世女神欧律诺墨，祂不念旧情，把我打下了冥界之下的深渊，就是这块鬼地方......塔耳塔洛斯。祂诅咒我，命我永世不得离开这片地狱。祂可是创世女神，命运三女神也不过是祂的后嗣......而这个诅咒，现在就在你的身上。】

尤利希斯猛然抬起头，他仍旧听不太懂这条蛇在说什么，他只是从中品味到一丝漆黑的恐惧。

巨蛇半眯起金色的竖瞳看着他。

【汝......你听不明白，对吧。你当然听不明白了，然而，既然你身为这个世界的珀耳塞福涅，你总会知道，这个世界的哈迪斯，已经掌握到了时空的奥妙。】

尤利希斯愣愣的看着他，在他脑子深处，有什么呼之欲出，让他的大脑疼痛起来。

【哀哉.....我只是......无论如何也想离开塔耳塔洛斯，哪怕是去到另外一个世界的塔耳塔洛斯。那个时候，我嗅着‘哈迪斯’这个名字的气味游走着，他的声音就出现了......这个世界的哈迪斯的声音。】

【你知道吗......‘哈迪斯’是一个非常强大的名字。这种级别的神力意味着，他的神威凌驾在诸世界之上。也就是说，无论在哪一个世界，但凡是名为‘哈迪斯’的某个特别的存在，都拥有无可匹敌的力量。不要说我们这些老掉牙的家伙，即使是神王宙斯，也是对掌管冥界的黑暗之王无可奈何。】

【所以当他告诉我，说他可以给我自由的时候，我相信了他。他召唤我过来，研究我身上的诅咒，欧律诺墨给我下的诅咒......他想要让一个无辜的灵魂永远也无法离开冥界，就和我一样。他还阅读了我的记忆，他从我身上学会了很多东西......很多，非常可怕的东西。】

巨蛇蜷缩在熔岩河边，这里一片漆黑，周围只有众多巨人的伐石声，叮叮咚咚地碾压在人的神经上。在尤利希斯眼里，他却看见一座光明的殿堂，他吐了满地的“光”，在那里，爱梅特赛尔克带走了古·拉哈·提亚......说要研究古·拉哈掌握的时空奥术。

他捂住头颅，记忆在他脑子里滋滋的往外冒，带来一阵阵胀痛。

他想起来了一段记忆，可能是他最后的记忆……他去到了利姆萨·罗敏萨，独自上了船。船上只有他以及船长和水手，他跟这些人简略的聊了几句第一世界的黑风海底的事情，一个水手听了，一脸敬畏的说道：在那么深的海底，甚至连海洋生物都鲜少能靠近的地方，那岂不是神的世界。

说着，他们饶有趣味的对比了第一世界的地图和原初世界的地图。水手们迷信那样深的海底必然与神的世界相关联，既然如此，原初世界的同一位置必然也不简单，说不定那个大海怪就是从那里冒出来的。

尤利希斯当时不以为然，说黑风海底的灵魂都已经身在冥界。水手却耸肩说道：搞不好那个大海怪就是从冥界过来的啊。

尤利希斯手脚冰凉的跪在地上，他的意识回到了现实，叮叮咚咚的采伐声环绕着他。

“我到底是在哪里......”

巨蛇眨了一下眼睛，看起来即使是这条会跟孤寡老人一样逮住人就话痨起来的老蛇，也觉得没必要回答他这个问题了。

他抬头看着蛇。

“你身上的诅咒被转移到我身上来了，你却还是在这里。”

巨蛇的鼻子恶狠狠的喷出两道火。

【哈迪斯那个恶徒……祂说，祂没有说过什么时候放我出去。】

“我们可以合作。”

巨蛇低头瞥他一会儿，慢吞吞的，缩回了身子。

祂身上有好几道血红的环形伤口，之前祂的蛇身断成了数段，现在看上去像是用胶水粘起来一样，颇为可怜。

【我给过你机会，我也受够了……反正也住惯了塔耳塔洛斯。】

“你还可以再给一次机会！你也就是被那个混蛋骗一次而已，我真的打败过他......”

【正因为看着你的下场。】巨蛇嗤笑，口气却无尽凄凉。【反正我也只是一条半死不活的老蛇罢了，我又还能被怎么着呢......可怜的只是你们人类。】

“这是什么意思？”

【不是明摆着的吗？唯一一个永世不能离开冥府的神王竟然能上到人间掳掠凡人……你猜，他是从哪条努力了千亿年仍然徒劳无功的可怜虫子身上得到了此等学识？】

尤利希斯看着已经自暴自弃，却陡然嘶嘶大笑起来的巨蛇，只感觉自己像是脑袋上挨了一击闷棍。

他为什么要来问这条蛇呢？是不是哈迪斯故意让他过来的，就为了让他绝望，所以，哈迪斯才没有抹去他对巨蛇的记忆。

要是这条巨蛇没有精神错乱，摆在他面前的，这是什么维度的无解难题？

巨蛇还在笑着：【......从现世摄取强大的凡人灵魂，将他们化为建造伟大冥都的苦力。哼哈哈哈，不愧是‘冥王哈迪斯’，将凡人视为草芥，视为玩物，这才是诸神啊。】

“珀耳塞福涅......”

【嗯？】

“珀耳塞福涅是什么意思？”

尤利希斯皱起眉头，盯着巨蛇。“你说过，我是坠为凡人的神，珀耳塞福涅也是神吗？”

【你可比那个珀耳塞福涅还不会死心......】

“你刚才说，像哈迪斯这样的名字拥有凌驾在诸多世界上的神威，那么珀耳塞福涅呢？”

【......这个很难跟你这种只有凡人的知识的家伙说明白啊。再说，就算你搞明白了，你也只会更痛苦而已。】

“我不会更难受了。”

【这可未必......】巨蛇道：【最古老的神威，并非是你们所知的力量……它是无可抵御的，它是一种命运，与名字紧密相连。】

【诸世界的哈迪斯皆为冥界内的神王，诸世界的哈迪斯皆诱捕囚禁他的珀耳塞福涅，诸世界的珀耳塞福涅终将成为冥后......与冥王一同统领冥界。】

“......”

【现在你明白了。珀耳塞福涅......你唯一一个自救的方法，就是接受你的身份，成为冥王的妻子。做一个冥后，总比做一个性奴舒服吧。】

尤利希斯跪在地上，肉核在他腿间肿得又涨又痒，他呆呆的看着自己湿漉漉的裤裆，突然怒火中烧，伸手想要把哈迪斯的耳坠硬生生扯下来。

他终究没有这样做。

因为在他刚要动手的时候，他听见了身后的脚步声。

不知道在他身后站了多久，在他的手抬起来时，就像是要故意提醒他一样，男人向他身边走近了两步。

“......你要是喜欢陪老人家说话，你也可以陪一下我吧。”

男人拍了一下他的肩膀，故意拖长语调，发出不满的声音。

尤利希斯却全身发抖，身体一动也不能动了。

fin

————————————————————  
引用希腊神话的欧律诺墨和俄菲翁(由欧律诺墨本人将俄菲翁打下冥狱的版本。)，这里设定是希腊神话世界里面，被囚禁在塔耳塔洛斯苟活着的俄菲翁被哈迪斯召唤到了FF14的这个世界。  



End file.
